Baby?
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: Wilson tries to help house tell Cuddy how he feels. It's about time, right? I will get around to editing this, I promise. Huddy
1. When It Rains, It Pours

Baby?

Greg got up from his couch and limped to the door. He tried to imagine who was ringing the bell, he assumed it was James. It normally was.

He slowly opened the door. "Cuddy?" If she could use one word to describe the look on his face it was pure confusion. She smiled. "You called in sick. I wanted to see if you were lying. Well… and how you were doing." His face softened. "Oh."

He continued, "Come in." She put her arms down and walked past him and into her apartment. "So…" she said as she took off her coat and put it on the arm of the chair.

"You look sick, are you feeling okay?" He rolled his eyes. "Yes Mom. I'm fine. I just got caught in the rain last night and well I feel like crap now. But, that's the price I pay." Greg sniffled. She looked at him questioningly, "Why were you in the rain?"

"It's a long story." He thought for a minute.

_7:56 last night_

_It was 2 days since Lisa had the Jewish ceremony for her baby. Greg got up and limped to the closet to get his leather jacket as he had decided to go to Lisa's house. He wanted to explain to her that he was sorry he didn't go. He knew she wanted him there. He wanted to be apart of her baby's life, her life. He just never knew how to say it. _

_He wanted this because he loves Lisa. He didn't even know how she felt but he told himself it wasn't worth losing her again. So with that thought he left his apartment._

_But when he pulled up to the gas station to get some gas it began to rain. After that everything started to go wrong. First his bike wouldn't start when he was leaving, then his leg began to hurt, and to top it all off James wasn't answering his phone. _

_So he sat there in the rain for a few hours before James answered his phone. By then he was socking wet and had a bad headache and a chill. When James helped him restart his bike he asked why he was out in the rain. _

"_So House, do I wanna know why you're out here?" Greg rolled his eyes. "I was on my way to the bank. I'm broke so I figured I'd rob it," he said seriously. James stopped what he was doing and looked up at Greg. "Wait you wouldn't be down here for no reason, Lisa's house is around the corner. You were on your way to Lisa's house. Yeah you were I can tell by the look on your face. Whenever I talk about her you get that look. That 'my girl' James Bond look." _

_Greg looked down at his bike. "You have no idea what you are talking about. First of all she's not my girl." James took off his hood because his hair was already wet on account of the water seeping through and looked Greg in the eye. "I stand by my first conclusion. This is wrong you two deserve each other."_

"_Alright I was going to go to her house." James nodded for him to continue as he sat down on Greg's sopping wet motorcycle. With a sigh Greg sat next to him on the seat. "I wanted to tell her… I'm sorry I didn't go. I know she wanted me there." James looked up at Greg, he was looking at the rainfall. "There's more I can tell. You haven't let out a huge sigh yet." _

"_Fine. I might as well spill my guts my foot's already in my mouth. I do want to be apart of her baby's life. What you said the other day it was true. I do want to be there for her. I always have." James wiped the stinging water out of his eyes. "Wow. What can I say?" _

_Greg sighed heavily. "Happy?" He looked over at the men who were closing the gas station store. "Actually yes. Are you still going to go?" Greg looked down at his sopping converse. "No I'm socked. I'll tell her tomorrow." _

"_Okay. Let's see if we can get this thing going again Greg." They got up and Greg started it up after a few seconds of crossed fingers. It started perfectly._

She looked at him. "Are you okay you just spaced out?" He shook his head and looked down at her, "Yeah, sorry. Do you want some coffee?" She nodded, "Please." He limped into the kitchen and grabbed two mugs.

A few seconds later he came back in with two steaming mugs of coffee and lightly handed one to her. "Ere you go."

They both sat down together on the couch. Greg felt tense because he didn't know what to say. Lisa noticed his uneasiness. "Uhm… so are you going to be in work tomorrow?" He looked over at her shyly. "Yeah hopefully." She smiled, "Only if you feel better." He nodded as he looked away. All confidence he had was now gone and he couldn't find the words to tell her how he felt. It was like he forgot how to talk.

"Yup." They sat there in silence for a few moments and sipped their coffees. Then Lisa spoke, "It's really raining out now maybe I should get going?" She found that they both didn't get up. Instead they sat there watching each other.

She began to stand up. "Lisa…" he said and touched her arm as she got up. She looked down at him hopeful. "Never mind. It's not important." She rinsed her mug in the kitchen ready to break into tears. _He couldn't do it, she thought._

He kicked himself mentally all the way to the door as he followed Lisa. She put her jacket on and started for the door, which he opened for her.

"Thanks Greg. Get better please." She leaned in and hugged him. He was tense at first but then he held her close to him. "No. Thank you Lisa. Don't worry I'll be fine." He let her go. Their eyes locked before she turned and walked away. He yelled down the hall to her, "Stay warm."

~0~

Greg walked into work with 2 boxes of tissues in his backpack. Before walking to his office he stopped at James'. Surprised that he bothered to knock James left room in the doorway for Greg to walk in. He limped in and put his cane on the table and sat in his couch. "Hey," James said to Greg. Greg hung his head low between his knees with arms crossed.

"Well I take it you didn't tell her. Either that or you've changed your mind." Greg shrugged, "She came over my house last night to ask if I was okay. I was so close to telling her, but I froze and I couldn't do it."

James sat at his desk watching Greg. "You'll be able to do it. Don't worry and don't… worry." Greg looked up at him and laughed, "Thanks."

Greg got up and limped to the door, "I got work to do. Are we still on for tonight?" James nodded as Greg turned and walked out. Once he was at the elevators he sighed, "I just need to get through today." Before the elevator door closed Lisa slipped in. "Morning."

He sighed attempting to not make eye contact. "Ello."

"How are you feeling?" He finally looked down at her, "Better thank you." He tapped his cane on the floor.

~0~

Once Greg was in his office he pulled off his coat and slumped into his chair. He spun around to his computer, "Sorry no porn today just work ladies." He said as he smiled to himself. He opened his first file and got to work.

~0~

James walked into Greg's office with a doggie bag. "Here I got this for you. I didn't see you in the café. And then I thought well why would he be somewhere Cuddy is?" Greg looked over at James. "Thanks." James handed it to him. "It's a pastrami on rye with mustard and cabbage." Greg opened the bag eagerly, "Thank you honey. You do know me so well." James laughed as he sat in front of Greg sat his desk.


	2. Ditz

By now Greg had finished most of his paperwork. He glanced over at the clock, which read 6:12 pm. About this time he'd normally be saying goodnight to Lisa or James and packing up. His team agreed to do other needed hospital work while he caught up on some files and paperwork.

_Ugh _he thought to himself. He decided to take the last two files home to do so he put them and his tissue box in his backpack and zipped it up. He switched off the light and limped out of his office. He quickened his pace towards James' office. When he reached it he stopped for a moment to take a breath.

He stood up tall and reached fro the doorknob. He pulled the door open, but as he did it pushed forward. James peeked out of his door as he attempted to get out of his office. He nearly knocked over Greg. Now Greg was leaning against the wall where he fell back against. Fortunately he caught himself.

"Oh, geez. I'm sorry. I didn't see you." He said as he helped Greg get his balance. "It's okay. I understand you're a ditz. Well so am I you've rubbed off on me," Greg said jokingly and smiled. "Thanks I feel so special. I love you too." James rolled his eyes as he said it then he planted his hands on his hips. Greg brushed himself off and put the strap of his backpack on his shoulder.

"I'll meet you the bowling alley cause I'm taking my bike." He smiled at James. "Okay see you later." He watched as Greg turned around and limped to the elevators.

~0~

Greg opened his locker and slipped in his converse and took out his bowling ball. He glanced down at his bowling leaguer sneaks one more time before he limped over to lane 7. "So I take it you haven't talked Lisa yet today?" Greg turned to face James.

"I don't see why you need to know." James put his ball down, "I would like to see you happy. And yes I care."

"Well in that case yes but not about what I said. I don't know… how to say it to her." He lipmed over to James and continued, "I mean, what if she doesn't feel that way. Oh my god. What if she already knows how I feel? James say something you're scaring me. Rational man needs help."

"House, you know she likes you. I know she knows you like her. We've had this conversation." He let out a sigh. "That I LIKE her. That's it." Questioningly James raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm. Love. Never thought you would ever have that emotion." James walked up to his lane and released the ball with precision. "Nice. A strike." James smiled brightly at Greg. "Your turn."


	3. I Can't Take You Anywhere!

Greg put his bowling sneaks and ball in his locker. "I can't believe you beat me!" James shut his own locker. "House, uhm I always beat you." Greg shot him a look. "Anyway do you want something to eat, it's only 10, " he said not wanting to be hit by Greg.

Greg got up from his bench and shut his locker. "Sure." James tried not to laugh as they walked out together.

~0~

James sat down next to Greg in the pizza place. "Wow this place is really empty," James said as he took off his blazer jacket. "Yeah good thing for you. I won't embarrass you." Greg laughed.

The waitress walked over to their table. "What can I get you guys?" Greg contemplated over the menu for a minute and bit his lip, "Can I have a frozen margarita please." She looked over at James. "Uhm can I have a Bud light? House," he looked at Greg. "Do you wanna order pizza now or no?" Greg nodded.

"Okay can we have a medium meatball and garlic pizza please?" She smiled at James, "The usual then." James watched her as she walked away. "Wow she likes you. I wonder why?" James laughed, "You're funny House." He smiled, "I know."

A few minutes later their pizza came. James picked up a small piece. "So… any new cases?" Greg thought for a moment. "Come to think of it no. I had to make up some paperwork stuff, so the teams' been around. But no new cases." James shook his head as he took a bite of pizza. "Hmmm okay."

"I bought a new computer laptop. It's a dell. So naturally I made sure it didn't have vista. You of all people know how that sucks. I got old windows set up on it. It's nice; it's red and black. Pretty cheap." Greg shrugged, "Cooooool." James smiled.

Greg took a sip of his drink. "I wish this freaking cold I have would go away. I've been feeling worse as the night progressed."

"Ugh. That sucks. Don't get me sick please. I thought I would get sick the other night I was helping you with your bike." Greg took another bite of his pizza. "Well at least my bike is starting up good and quick again." James nodded in agreement. "Next week is Lisa's birthday?" Greg stopped eating, "Really?" James yawned, "Yeah."

"Huh. I forgot. Boy am I stuffed. I couldn't eat another bite…" James glanced at Greg. "Are you gonna eat that last piece on the tray?" James laughed, "No I'm not go ahead."

The waitress walked up to the table, "How are you two doing? Need anything." She looked over at James shyly. He smiled lightly back, "Can we have the check please." She nodded and walked away. "Flirt much?" James was knocked out pf his thoughts and looked over at Greg, "What?"

"Nothing." James blushed a little.

~0~

Greg awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. _Buzz Buzz._

He dragged himself out of bed and took a shower. Then he got dressed and limped into the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker. He sat down and tied his black high top converse. He looked up when he heard the coffee maker beep twice.

After a few cups of coffee Greg thought he should leave for work. When he had his hand on the door he turned around "Oops." He said as he grabbed the tissue box on his TV. stand. He opened his bag and popped it in.

~0~

"Come in," Greg said without looking up. "Mmm, Cherries. Hi Cuddy." He smiled looking up to meet he blue eyes watching him. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her hair lay soft and brown on her shoulders. Her smile was true and beautiful. And then there were her eyes. They were bluer than his and held some much emotion.

She walked over to him and sat on his side of the desk a few feet away. "Hi." He couldn't help but take in her smell. It was enveloping. "Got any done files for me?' He took out about 11 files from his backpack. "Here you go." He smiled up at her. "House, this is all of them." He nodded, "I know. I finished them." She was silent for a minute, "Wow. Thanks. That was quick."

He stood up next to her. She looked up at him and thought about what it would be like to kiss him. "Your welcome. They don't call me speedy for nothing, and its not because my leg." She laughed.

He took a step closer to her.


	4. Mom

Sorry for the inconvenience guys, its just I have CAPT testing for 3 weeks and this is the second week. So of course I'm busy. I'm trying to write as fast as I can but studying takes a lot of time…. Lol I'd like to actually pass high school. Anyway don't worry I'm not gonna stop writing this story I'm just slowing down, but it'll get done.

OoOoh and by the way, I don't normally do long stories so I'm running out of ideas for this story. If you have any ideas you would like to share feel free to. Anything is help. XP

Enjoy.

Greg bit his lip. "Thanks for coming over the other night I appreciate it." He avoided her gaze because he knew he was opening up to her, even if it was just with small talk. She smiled, "What are friends for?" He put his backpack on his shoulder. "Do you have a ride to get home tonight or do you have your car back?"

Lisa looked up at him; his eyes were so soft not like they normally are they looked tender. She couldn't find the words to describe it to herself. "Well… no. My car's still in the shop. Cameron was going to give me a ride." He leant on his cane a little harder. "Would you like me to give you a ride? Maybe we could go out and get a drink?"

She thought for a moment making it look like she was contemplating when her heart said _Go don't miss this chance Lisa. _Finally she said, "Okay, sure. But I need to go grab a few things and tell Cameron she doesn't need to worry about taking me home. And… thanks."

He smiled down at her, "Okay. Meet you at my bike." He watched her walk out of his office casually. God he loved that women.

He played with his cane for a few seconds before walking out of his office.

~0~

Greg had been leaning on his bike for about 5 minutes now. He had already started up the bike to make sure it started good… this time. He was startled when he heard her voice. He realized he must have been spacing out because she was standing right in front of him. "Hey. Sorry I took so long, Chase had release forms that needed to be signed."

Greg playfully rolled his eyes as she put her pocketbook and small briefcase in his side bag. Lisa sat down and put her hands lightly on his sides. Greg took her hands and gingerly put them around his stomach tight, an action that did not go missed by Cuddy. By now it was getting dark.

Greg turned around, "Oh. I almost forgot." He handed her his helmet. Then he put his light purple sunglasses on and smiled. As he pulled out of the parking lot Lisa put her chin on his shoulder.

~0~

The next day Greg parked his bike in the garage of the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. The first thing he planned to do was talk to James. He limped in the clinic and over to James who was laughing with one of the nurses. "Ahem." He cleared his throat. James handed some papers to a nurse and then turned around and looked at Greg, "Hi." They walked together to James' office.

"Last night, I went out with Lisa." James stopped at his door and watched Greg. "I can't tell if you're lying." Greg followed James into his office. "I'm not. She needed a ride home. Well no, she had a ride home but I offered and well she said yes. Then we went out to grab a bite to eat and get a drink. It was the first time in a while that I have not gotten plastered a bar."

Wilson nodded, "Nice. Did you tell her?" Greg sat in front of James' desk. "No." James overdramatically rolled his eyes. "It would be better if you told her now while she's unmarried." Greg put his hands up in surrender, "I will tell her. I just don't know how."

House sneezed, "Dammit." He took a tissue out of his pocket and whipped his nose. "I know you will Greg. I just care."

Greg looked over at James who was smiling. "What?" James nodded, "I find it hilarious that you come to me when my relationships don't last long… for multiple reasons." Greg nodded, "Oh." Then he smiled.

Greg got onto the elevator, which stopped on the third floor. He watched as Lisa got on. "Hey," he said picking up his cane and hitting the close door button with it. "Hello." He had no idea what to say so he waited until she spoke. "My mother's coming over this weekend. She's the lady you talked to the other day on the phone. She likes you, you now," she smiled, "although I can't see why." He smirked. She continued, " Well anyway, she's going to be staying over this weekend."

Greg looked at her and nodded. "Cool."

Lisa shook her head. "It's my mom Greg. I don't want to deal with her for that long. I mean it's bad enough she's sleeping over. Then she'll start with the questions." House tried to keep it in but he couldn't help it, he smiled. "Oh. You're not helping." She nudges his rib. "Ugh. I can hear her now. I wanna meet your boyfriend, I will say ma I don't have one right now. She gets kicks out of ex-boyfriends. Then she will say whatever happened to that guy in college? Or she might say Lisa your house is a bit dull."

Greg sighed, "Wow. That was a bit of a mouthful. You'll do fine. Oh, how is she getting a ride?" The elevator door opened and Lisa stepped out. Before the door closed Greg used his cane to keep it open. "I don't know yet hopefully I'll have my car back by then." She smiled. "Awesome," he stated as the door closed.

He pushed the second floor button as he smirked to himself. Once he arrived at his office he pushed the door open with his backside and said "Good morning." Taub stared at him, "It's the middle of the afternoon." House rolled his eyes, "Do we have a case?" Foreman picked up a file. "Yes. Male mid thirties, paralysis, and sudden double cardiac arrest. He's been to 5 doctors and nothing. No one knows what's wrong with him."

"Hmmm. Sounds interesting." Kutner handed Greg the file. "Diabetic?" Taub nodded in response, "Type one diabetes." Greg sat down at the head of the office table and took out his vicodin bottle. He popped 2 vicodin and his mouth and swallowed them dry. "Ok. Take a MRI and x-ray his chest for abnormalities, just incase anyone missed anything." With that Taub, 13, Kutner, and Foreman got up and walked out carrying on with their business.

~0~

The next day Greg was sitting at his desk writing up evaluations when Lisa walked in and strolled over to him. She sat on the edge of his side of the desk. "Hey Lisa." She sighed, "My mother wants me to pick her up tonight." Greg stopped what he was doing and looked up at her and nodded for her to continue. "Well you see the problem is I don't have my car back just yet. Could you… pick her up for me please? It would mean the world to me."

Greg thought for a moment, "I don't think that would be such…" He glanced over at Cuddy who was smiling at him. "Okay fine." He laughed, "Do you see the effect you have on me. I'll have to take my truck though. I don't think your mother is one for biker dudes. Why me?" Lisa shrugged, "You're my friend."

She got up and watched Greg get up and limp over to her. "Can you pick her up at the train station at eight tonight?" He nodded.

She put her hand on his chest. "Thank you," she said sincerely. He shrugged lightly. She hesitantly put her hand down. He watched her intently and smirked. "You better be nice to me Cuddy or I'll say I'm your boyfriend." She smiled, "What's so bad about that?" She watched him, his jaw looked like it would drop, as she walked out of his office.

~0~

Greg opened the door to his green ford truck for Mrs. Cuddy. "Thank you. You're so sweet." He shut the door and limped around to the other side of the truck. _Get to know me. _he thought to himself.

He got into the vehicle and started the engine.


	5. Thank you

"I'm Greg house. You can call me Greg if you want." She smiled, "You can call me Laura or Lorie." He nodded and put the truck in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. She asks, "Say I believe I know you. How long have you and my daughter been friends?" Greg glanced over at her. "Since high school."

He stopped the truck at a red light. "Do you two…?" He shook his head tiredly. "No we're friends, just friends." She looked out of the window. "Were you the one she always went to the coffee shop to?" He nodded his head and smiled lightly, "Yup."

"Oh okay I do remember you then." She looked at Greg, "You're her co-worker. She talks about you a lot. So you play guitar and piano?" He laughed, "Yeah."

"I'm surprised you two don't go out. You'd never know it with the way she talks about you." He raised his eyebrows, "Seriously?" She smiled and he continued, "Well we went out in high school and college, but we had broken up when her father… passed" He looked over at Mrs. Cuddy as he rounded the corner and went around a city truck. Then he stopped at another red light.

Today wasn't his day for traffic lights; he never usually gets caught in red lights. But whether it was because he was lucky or because he drives like a maniac he'll never know.

He glanced over at her, "We were engaged." He had no idea why he told her but he just needed to tell someone. Her mother had never known. Mrs. Cuddy looked up at him. "My daughter's never been engaged, well to my knowledge." He shook his head. "She didn't want to tell you because of everything that was going on with your husband and all." For some reason Greg just felt like opening up to someone, even if it was just Lisa's mom.

"Did you make her happy?" Lisa's mother was looking out of the window at a few kids who were skateboarding. "Yes and she," He smiled, "made me happy." Mrs. Cuddy smirked. "Then why didn't you get married?" He rolled his window down a bit. "I don't remember anymore." He felt his throat get a little chocked up because he knew why they didn't get married, he would never tell anyone least of all her mother.

She looked over at him sympathetically, "Can I ask you a question Greg?" He sighed, "Sure."

"Do you still love her?" Greg swallowed hard. "You can tell me, she's my daughter. I won't say anything. You can trust me." He turned the car at the next stop sign and turned right. "I do," he said softly. She put her hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you tell her?" He watched the car in front of him pull into a driveway as he ran his hand threw his brown and gray curly hair and scratched his head.

"She doesn't feel that way about me." He couldn't believe he what he was saying. He felt so out of character. "Oh, pish posh," Mrs. Cuddy said and waved her arm for effect.

She looked over at him. "I can see these things. She talks about you like you're everything to her. I'm not telling you what to do, but if you meant what you just told me then if I were you I would do something. Women like my daughter don't come along that often Greg. She's something special." She smiled as he nodded lightly.

The rest of the ride to Lisa's house was silent. Greg was in deep thought about Lisa, and Mrs. Cuddy noticed. "Here we are," Greg said as he pulled into Lisa's driveway. He parked the truck. Then Greg got out of the truck and limped around to Mrs. Cuddy's side to open the door for her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lisa watching him. He smiled to himself. They walked up the stairs and to the porch, where Lisa was waiting.

"Mom. I missed you," Lisa said as her mom hugged her. Lisa looked over at Greg. He seemed sad. Her mom let go of her, "I suppose I'll go put my bags in the house and let you two be." House glanced over at Mrs. Cuddy. "It was nice meeting you Greg. I hope I see you again soon." With that Lisa's mom walked inside and Lisa lightly closed the door.

"You okay Greg? You seem, I don't know you just seem a little sad and well not yourself." Greg smiled, "I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all." She looked out at the streetlight, which was on. It was pretty dark out by now. "Would you like to come in for a drink?" He nodded. "No thanks I really should be getting home." He put his hands in his dress coat pocket. "You sure you're just tired?" He shrugged, "I'm still getting over my cold."

"Thanks again. Your know for picking up my mom and all."

"You're welcome." He looked down at her. She looked so beautiful right then that he almost said something to her. She looked up at him softly. She could hear the phone in the house ringing. He leaned down to hug her. She smiled and kissed his cheek. When they let go of each other she noticed he was blushing. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that she made him blush.

He turned on his cane and limped down the stairs and back to his truck.


	6. Starbucks

O god where do I start. Ok the end of the year was insane. I had so much work to make up and I had like no time for fanfic. Any who, now that it's summer I'm free so I finished this story it's just a matter of typing it up on the weekends or after work. I'm sorry I couldn't work on it earlier. It's been a long time. I hope u guys like it. Thank you so much for all the support I needed it. Thank you Johnna (DANi) for telling me to continue this story and well… everyone else. LOLz.

Luv ya,

Corey

House woke up to the sound of "Purple Rain" on the radio. He rubbed his tired eyes and sat up looking for his cane. He finally found it with his eyes; it was leaning against his dresser.

He sighed and got out of bed being careful of his leg. Before walking into the kitchen he showered and got dressed.

Greg put on a pair of old faded brown jeans and an Edgar Winter tour shirt. "Now if I was married my wife could make the coffee before I even get up," he stated jokingly.

In one swift motion he turned on the coffee maker and grabbed a mug out of the drainer. His home phone beeped twice, showing it had a message on it. _'I wonder who called,' _he thought to himself.

He walked over to the cradle and pressed the play button. Then he sat down on his couch and began to tie his sneakers.

The voicemail played, "Hey it's me Justin, your brother. I'm coming down for the Halloween party to help Mom. I'm spending the weekend, too. Mom told me to call you and let you know. You probably don't wanna talk to me or for that matter, ever see my face again after that party. But, like I said Mom told me to call. You know, Dad always liked…" Greg pressed the delete button. He didn't need to hear the rest to get the picture.

It had been 5 years since he'd talked to his brother. They basically hated each other. "Fuck," he said as he put his head in his hands.

o-o-o

_The next day_

Greg walked into the clinic and over the front desk. "Hey don't you have a patient?" Greg turned to see James.

"Nice tie." James smiled brightly as he smoothed his new baby blue tie, "Thanks."

"Actually I don't have a case right now. He ended up in cardiac arrest. Because he had a DNR there was nothing we could do. He died unfortunately. I'm guessing you're bored because you're wandering the halls of the hospital. Either that or you've gone gay and just love to see me or love me, " Greg said obnoxiously.

James ignored his last comment. "So you're looking for a new case?"

Greg nodded looking through the manila folders. "Hey what's that?" James pointed to case and Greg took it out. "Well I have to admit my x-ray vision is a little rusty." He turned it around.

It read House, Justin. Greg froze. James noticed his friend's uneasiness. He knew Greg was obviously related to the person because it showed in his eyes, Sometimes James could read him, like a book.

Greg slowly opened the file.

Patient Name: House, Justin

Floor: 5

Admitted: Friday, October 26

Injuries: concussion, spinal paralysis

Doctor notes: Patient said he fell from 3 stories up, putting up decorative lights.

Greg couldn't take anymore so he closed the file. James looked over at him questioningly. It took a few seconds for Greg to form the words in his mouth, "No relation to me."

James shook his head, "Oh okay."

But inside James knew his friend was lying.

The only reason he didn't press the matter further was because he knew that if Greg was lying it was for a good reason. Greg never lied to James unless he truly didn't want anyone to know. So James let it go.

Greg picked up his clipboard, the file and nodded to James before limping back towards his office.

o-o-o

Once back in his office he slumped into his soft chair and opened the file and read it through a few times.

He was startled when he heard the door click open. Quickly he closed the file and put it under another one. Lisa walked in with two steaming cups of starbucks' coffee. She smiled and sat down in front of his desk.

"Hey." He stated and took the cup she lightly handed him. "Thanks Lisa."

She nodded. "How's everything?" Greg shrugged, "Normal. My mom's having a party tomorrow for Halloween. You know normal stuff."

She nodded, "Fun."

"Yeah. So I take it you're on break?" She nodded again. "Yeah I figured I'd come see what law you're breaking, but to my relief you're being a good boy." He put the files that were one his desk in his backpack. " Well you know me. I can't really tell if that's a bad thing or a good thing."

She smiled. He noticed it wasn't her normal sassy smile it was her real smile. And god was it beautiful. Greg loved her smile.

He took another sip of the coffee. "So how's the rugrat?" She laughed, "She's good thank you. She just started talking. It's amazing… being a parent. It really is."

Her phone vibrated, "Oh, shoot hold on one sec Greg." He nodded.

Greg watched with interest as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"I know Tom." There was a long silence on the phone and she blushed a little. To her dismay Greg noticed.

"Tom I know. I'm single right now. Don't give him my number."

"Please tell him. I'm already in a relationship."

"He's an ass Tom."

"I mean I really don't like him."

"I have someone..."

"Yeah there's somebody," she looked up Greg. He shyly looked around his office avoiding her gaze. The gesture hadn't gone unnoticed by Greg.

He thought to himself. _Oh my god did she mean me. Was she talking about me?_

As she hung up the phone she sighed. "What was that all about?" She shook her head. "Some guy my uncle knows really likes me. He's sweet I just don't…"

She smiled and took another sip of her coffee,

He watched her as he took a drink of his coffee and put it down on his desk, "Do you need a ride home?"

Surprised she thought for a moment. "That'd be great thank you. My mom has my car she's out with a friend."

o-o-o

Greg pulled up to the curb with his truck. "Here we are," he stated as if he were only half sure this was her house. "Thanks Greg. Not just for the ride home but for everything you've done this week."

"No prob, " he said coolly. He got out and limped around to the other side and opened the door for her.

She looked at her house, she guessed her mother was sleeping, "It's nice out." She said to Greg who was leaning against the truck fixing his red polo shirt collar next to her.

"It is." Without thinking he turned to Lisa, who was watching him. He swallowed hard. He didn't even know why but it didn't matter he still did it. Greg leaned down and kissed Lisa. She was leaning on his truck and her hand was on the back of his neck.

Reluctantly they both pulled apart. He watched her as she opened her dark blue eyes. Boy did she miss that. "I. Uh. Sorry," he said almost breathlessly.

"Why are you sorry?" He glanced down at her. He took a breath and continued, his voice barely above a whisper. "Well, there's a reason we're not married. You don't love me" As soon as he said it he regretted it.

He knew there was no turning back now. It was now or never. This needed to be said.

She looked at him flabbergasted. That wasn't what she thought he was going to say, most definitely not.

"I… well… you don't know that. That happened a long time ago. Times change, people change. I did that because I loved you. You didn't deserve me. You know that, my father died. My mother needed me. Why are we saying this now?"

She looked up at him. He was watching something in the distance, behind Lisa. She put her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards hers.

He looked at her totally unguarded and tender then finally answered her, "So it wasn't that you didn't love me, it was about your father?"

She nodded and when he said nothing else she walked away from him and to her house.

She opened her door and looked over at him one more time before tarring her eyes from him walking in.

He leant against his truck with his elbows and stared at the dark grass.

Once inside she leaned back against the door. Her hand moved to her mouth, but no matter how hard she tried the tears still fell, and she still thought about him.

She stood there for a moment, oh how bad she wanted to go back outside and tell him everything, and that most of all she still loves him and never stopped loving him.

That night she got absolutely no sleep. Every time she heard a motorcycle she hoped it was Greg, every time she heard a truck she hoped and it was Greg, and everything time she heard something outside her window she hoped it was Greg.

Whenever she fell asleep he was in her dreams and when she was awake he was on her mind.

Her whole life she's tried to get over Gregory House. And yet, here she is telling herself, yet again she can get over him. "How's that working for you Lisa?" She said to herself in the darkness of her room then rolled over in her bed.

o-o-o

That night when Greg got home he couldn't sleep at all so he decided to read over his brother's file. He kept thinking how he should visit him, but what would he say?


	7. Forehead StickyNotes

The next day Greg decided to bite the bullet and go to visit his brother. If he didn't he'd never hear the end of it from his mother.

He sighed as he limped into the clinic. On his way to his office he bumped into Chase. He said he was sorry and asked how Greg was doing.

"Life's peachy," Greg said jokingly and smiled.

Later that day when he was finally alone in his office he decided to accomplish his mission for the day so out came his brother's file and he looked for the room number. After which he took the elevator to floor 6 and limped to room 657.

When he walked in his brother was sleeping, so instead of waking him up he walked back over to the door to leave. "Greg?" Said his sleepy brother.

"Yeah it's me." He limped over to the edge of the bed. "You just missed Mom." His brother's voice was just above a whisper.

"What a bummer," Greg said and they both smiled. After a while Justin spoke, "I'm sorry, about that party Greg. Can you forgive me?"

Greg nodded, "Yeah. I'm still sore about it... But I believe you." Greg sat down on the edge of his brother's bed.

~0~

Later that day

Greg was alone is his office taking a nap when Kutner walked in. Greg swiveled in his chair sleepily to face Kutner.

"Got a case yet? Foremen and 13 are in the lunchroom and Taub went home. I thought I'd stop by and ask." Kutner shrugged.

Greg thought for a moment, "No actually I'm working on paper work right now and you know how important that is…." Greg rolled his eyes and watched Kutner as he lightly chuckled.

Greg continued, "If you see something interesting like green blood or a guy with a baby bump let me know." Kutner nodded and walked out.

Greg smiled to himself; boy was he growing fond of that young doctor.

Alone once again Greg was greeted by silence. His mind drifted back to Lisa as he tried to get back to work. Work, that was a new thing for him, he had to laugh at that.

He turned away from his computer and put his forehead flat down on his desk, "How will I ever tell her?"

A few minutes later James walked in to see Greg snoring away. "House," he said allowed. Greg picked up his head, which had a piece of paper now stuck to it. "Yes?"

James laughed and strode over to Greg. "Oh," Greg said as he removed the sheet of paper from his forehead.

James, still suppressing a grin, sat down in front of Greg's desk "So… have you seen Lisa today?" Greg tensed a little thinking of last night. Silently watching James noticed this.

"No," he said coldly."

"Oh, okay. Just wondering." James wanted to tell his friend he knew about Justin, but there was a part of him that didn't want him to say anything because he thought Greg would tell him when he felt he was ready.

James found out when he was going through old case files, it was in the outgoing bunch. Every so often hospitals get rid of cases they don't need or have no intention of keeping in the first place; they go in the outgoing pile. James was looking for an old patient of his and stumbled upon Justin House's emergency report.

Greg opened his mouth to say something but didn't speak. Finally he spoke, Last night Lisa told me she didn't break off our engagement because she didn't love me, it was her dad."

James stared at him at a loss for words; Greg never ceased to amaze him. "What?"

"Oh I never told you, sorry. A long time ago Lisa and me had been engaged. She left me when her father died. We had a bad argument one night. I thought I'd never see her again. I gave her a ride again last night and I don't know why I did it but I kissed her and… she kissed me back. Maybe she does still have feelings for me."

A small smile crept up on Greg's face. James blankly stared at him taking in the information he was just given. He couldn't believe Greg even told him.

"Well Greg, this kissing thing is becoming a routine for you. Wait, you were engaged?" James just had quit the delayed reaction.

He glanced back over at Greg. His face showed this info was on a need to know basis. He shook his head in an understanding sort of way.

Greg sighed, "Yes."

~0~

Later that day

Greg had walked into Lisa's office without knocking, as usual to see her, but was greeted by silence. He needed to see her; he had made up some reason and hoped it would be a good cover. It was like he just needed to know if she was okay from last night, it was a sort of impulse.

As he was exiting her office he noticed her secretary walking up to him skeptically. He thought her name was Angie or maybe it was Abby. _Hrmf… Hopeless trying to remember._

"Have you seen Lisa," he recovered quickly after a slight stammer and continued, " I mean Cuddy?"

She replied dryly, "No sorry not at all since lunch break today, Dr. House. Would you like me to leave a…" Before she could finish her sentence Greg had stalked off and didn't look back.

Greg dialed her phone at home to no avail and just figured she was mad at him. Finally he decided to go home. His paperwork was done and it was just getting dark out. He glanced at his wristwatch from Kutner, it read 7:03.

Getting on his bike and popping two vicodin he contemplated going to her house but figured it was a bad idea. If she were angry with him, her mood wouldn't lighten by seeing him, never the less at home.

He decided rather to go and get a bite to eat at his favorite late night Diner, Mike's Flammin' Guitar Diner, which was open 24/7.

He loved their pastramis' on rye.

~0~

On the ride home it was gradually getting darker out and the breeze was picking up. In other words it was going to be a cold night. It was, after all the, end of Fall. There was even a light snow on the ground, dam during the Fall. It was going to be rough winter.

Winter was coming up and Greg hated it. He always had a fear of riding during the snow. He had had bad accidents with black ice. Besides, the cold always bothered his leg.

About five or six blocks away from his house he saw a car was off to the side of the road, as he approached it he noticed it had hit a pine tree. He glanced at the road and noticed some slick black ice.

He pondered on whether to help the person or not. Finally giving in to his nice side he pulled up and parked his bike. The hood off the car was dented badly and was steaming.

He limped off his bike and began walking toward the car. He was only about eight feet way when he realized the sticker in the back window was a parking permit for PPTH.

He squinted a bit tying to see the license plate. His eyes widened as he heard someone from inside groan painfully, he knew that voice.

He quickened his pace toward the little blue car.

______________________________________

What do you think so far? Who do you think is in the car? R and R plz! I luv u guys and thanks for supporting me and waiting for my lazy ass to type up this story, lol. Its just I'm in a band and I play bass and sing (and have been doin so for a long time now… I think its been 5 years) and balancing practice and typing stuff up time is tuff so thank you. I luv u DANi. God speed peeps… Enjoy.


	8. Hurt

When he reached the car, the passenger was in fact Lisa. He felt the bile in his stomach rise as he saw her arm was bleeding profusely, he guessed it was broken and cut.

It was then he noticed she was unconscious. He quickly opened the door and skimmed her body for any other injuries. He couldn't believe it but he was crying.

With one arm he pulled her out of the car and laid her on the ground and pulled out his phone to call EMS.

"Lisa wake up. Stay with me honey."

Fresh tears wet his face when she opened her eyes. She tried to speak but Greg hushed her, "Shhh. Don't try to talk. EMS is coming."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm okay Greg. It's just my arm, it hurts so bad. Are you crying?"

She smiled at his dead band expression. "Yeah, " he said so softly, as if only for her ears to hear.

She shook her head, "Why?"

He looked down at the ground and shifted on to both knees and not just the left one he had been on. "Cause I love you."

The expression on her face turned soft. As if the moment between them would never end they both heard an EMS in the background. He cleared his throat and looked away from her.

Two EMT's got out of the truck and ran over to them with their gurney. Greg kissed her forehead and let them attend to her.

A few minutes later Greg watched as they rode off and the sirens were turned on. He watched the truck leave from his sight. Now he was alone in the middle of the street next to her blue car. All he could do was sigh and pull out his bottle of vicodin.

~0~

Lisa opened her eyes to the sound of beeping machines. She glanced down at her arm; it was covered in a bandage. _Thank god it's not broken._ She thought to herself.

Getting her bearings she looked around the room and finally noticed Greg outside talking to a nurse, presumably hers. He pointed to the room with his cane and said something. Then, the man rubbed his head, nodded, and walked away. He looked over at Lisa's room through the glass doors, seeing she was awake. He lightly smiled and limped away.

Later that day James had stopped by to see how she was. Their conversation included her telling him everything about her and Greg. He wasn't surprised, but the same time he sort of was. It was a different side of Greg, one her never saw, and never would, that is unless Greg went gay. Well and if James went gay. He had to laugh at the thought of that.

Her mom had also stopped by and stayed for lunch. She told her that her car had been totaled. Lisa had smiled and said she needed another car anyway. She may have been deep in conversation with her mother and Wilson but the only thing she could think about was Greg. _He told her he LOVED her. _Honestly she had never been so terrified and happy at the same time to hear those words come from someone's lips.

Greg had been in the silence of his office for a while before his phone had rang. It was almost pitch black in his office, after all that's how he liked it when he was thinking. It was about 6:30.

He stumbled over a pile of papers before he answered the phone. A string of cuss words came out of his mouth when he hit his leg on the desk corner and knocked over the lamp.

"Hello," he said gruffly into the receiver.

"Hi, is this Dr. House?"

Greg rolled his eyes, "No he's the big black man you see around with some other doctors. One of them walks with a cane and's a bastard, the others are young, there's a brunette that hangs around with him."

There was silence then a long sigh, "Well tell him his WHITE brother…" Greg's breath caught, "No I'm House. What about my brother?"

"He's fine. But he told me to get a hold of you. He's starting therapy tomarow and would like you to be there."

Greg was speechless, which didn't happen often. "Uhm, okay tell him I said I'll be there."

As he hung up the phone he smiled to himself.

~0~

The next day Lisa was ready to leave the hospital and she was just getting dressed. As she walked towards James' office she noted Greg walking into his. She decided James could wait and she would 'thank' Greg.

He had just left from his brother's therapy. He had done well and was extremely tired so Greg let him get some rest.

When she strode in he was talking to his team and was scribbling something down on his board.

He glanced over at her and nodded. "Can I talk to you?" She asked it in a tone that suggested she was very thankful.

He turned to his team and said something, and after which they rose from their chairs and went on about their business.

About a moment after they left she spoke, "I just wanted to thank you for what you did. If you didn't come along…" She trailed off.

He bobbed his head slightly, "You don't need to thank me." His voice was low and scratchy. After he spoke he cleared his throat.

She shook her head, "Actually yes I do." She chuckled lighty, "Greg you…" She stopped in mid sentence; he saw she was looking at the ground. It was evident she was trying to hold back tears.

"Hey…" His breath caught as he saw her begin to cry. "I will always be here for you, no matter what." _Whoa… Greg must not feel good he's not acting normal._

She looked up to meet his eyes. He stepped closer to her and whipped away her tears. He looked him in the eyes, after a moment she hugged him close; she could feel his hand run up and down her back comfortingly. It was then she knew they were perfect. It was then she also knew she was undoubtedly in love with a Dr. Gregory House.

She heard the door click open and someone ran in. "House… some quickly it's your brother. He's in critical condition; he fell out of his bed, and his stitches tore. His MEA's and rising quickly and we don't know why."

Greg looked down at a confused Lisa. She let go of him like he had done something wrong, but he had. "I'm sorry, " was all he could say and almost ran out of his office.

_Why didn't he tell me? _She thought to herself, she was hurt and he knew it.

What you think? There is only one chapter left. I'll post it this weekend. I promise. Gimme a review and tell me what you think I'd like to know.

Cheers,

Frenchy


	9. Don't Go

The next day Greg walked into work very grumpy and tired. It had been a long night. He hadn't gotten any sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Lisa all night. What he did was wrong. He should have told her about Justin and they could have avoided this whole issue. To top it all off it was pouring out, so he got socked on his way to work.

As it turned out his brother had a seizure, that's what had been causing so many problems, but the second seizure set of his MEA levels, which sky rocketed. He almost went into coma. But fortunately it was caught in time. Justin is well in his way to being able to continue therapy and get better now.

_Dam Halloween lights, _Greg thought as he began walking to the elevators.

~0~

The team was running tests, and were around the hospital today so Greg had been alone for a while. It didn't bother him; he wanted to be alone anyway.

By the time he looked over at the clock it was 7:49. It was late, too late for a certain Dr. House to be in work so he decided to leave. He guessed the team had surely gone home by now or at least were finishing up.

As he picked up the file he had in his hand to put it in his bag he sneezed and sneezed again. Out loud to himself he said, "Oh no I just got rid of this dam cold. You've got to be kidding me."

In one last moment of desperately trying to talk to Lisa he walked to her office. He guessed she had already left but there was no harm in trying. That was something she had taught him.

After a moment of contemplating whether to turn around he opened the door and limped in. Lisa was turning off her computer. She ignored him but he wouldn't leave so finally she answered, "What?" She said it in a manner that showed she was pissed.

"I just wanted to say hi," he wanted to tell her everything but he didn't know how to. Love wasn't something he was good at nor did he have any _real _experience in the matter at all.

"Oh, hi," she said weakly.

He looked down at the ground for a moment and spoke, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my brother." Apologizing wasn't something he was good at either.

She turned her back to him and fumbled for something in her purse. "You know…" She stopped but didn't turn around, she just stood still and continued, "A great man once told me he would always be there for me. I wish he would realize that I feel the same way for him."

She turned to face him. "I wish you get that through your thick head let me into your life. You push everyone who cares about you away. I understand why. You forget I was there, you're dad was a bastard." He flinched when she mentioned him. "Greg let me in. I love you, and sometimes… I don't know." She softly put her arms up in surrender.

"You don't know if you love?" He asked it, and the moment he said those words she could tell she hurt him.

"That's not what I meant." She grabbed her purse and her umbrella and walked past him and closed the door.

Greg stood staring at the door for a few moments realizing what she had actually just admitted to him. In one breath she had told him she would always be there for him and she loved him.

He wondered if it was too late. He dropped his cane. Not bothering to pick it up he ran or rather painfully limped slash ran to the doors of PPTH.

Ok I lied lol one last chapter.


	10. Oh Cabby!

Once outside he realized it was still pouring. Rubbing his leg he looked around quickly for Lisa. He finally found her she was walking toward the bus station overhang to wait for a cab. He ran towards her. He thought to himself, _why isn't her Mother picking her up? _The pain in his leg nearly him like a bus, or should we say a cab. But he ignored it; he couldn't let her go, not like this, not at all, not ever.

By now he was soaking wet. His converse him hard on the pavement and water splashed, as he got closer to the overhang.

There were two cab drivers coming, they pulled over three buildings away at the Guido's restaurant. So instead of flagging them down she walked over to them. It was easier, besides she had an umbrella. She had no idea Greg had run after her.

He caught up to her and although he was out of breath he still spoke, "Lisa listen to me." She slowed her pace but continued walking.

He continued to speak, "I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone Greg." He whipped the wet hair out of his face and his right hand moved to his leg as he slowed down.

"Hey?" He said and she turned to him and added, "Why did I believe for one moment, no actually for half my life, that you would be right for me? I thought you had changed I really did Greg. If you trusted me you would've told me about your brother. You just… you never changed." She stopped walking and held her umbrella tightly.

He looked her in the eyes, "You're right."

Her eyebrows furrowed. The rain began to come down harder and every drop stung. His arms tingled a bit.

"You're right," He repeated and in a completely defeated manner he threw his arms up.

It was then she realized he didn't have his cane. _God the amount of pain he must be in right now._ She thought to herself, _all for me. _Her face softened.

The raindrops beaded down his face and chest. "I didn't tell you about Justin because you already had enough shit to deal with, you almost died remember? And well, quite frankly my brother was my business, not yours. So go ahead and flag down that cabby driver and you'll never see me again. But before you do and I go quit know this. The other day when I found you, I needed you just to know I love you. Life's short. I thought then I might loose you then and now, now I know I'm gonna. But, at least now you know the truth."

He pushed his hair out of his face and to the side again and avoided her eyes. Right now he was risking everything, his job, life, and love, and he knew it.

Thunder began to rumble. "Greg," she said totally speechless.

"There is no one…" She began, " That I would rather… spend the rest of my life with, then you."

His eyes found hers as she walked up to him and cupped his face. Her umbrella had been put on the ground next to their shoes. The cab driver began to drive away.

Now they were both soaking wet. A lightening bolt flashed in the sky and thunder rolled once again. He smiled, "I love you so much." He put his forehead against hers. "Cuddy I've tried to tell you since you had the Jewish ceremony. I want to be there for you and Rachel." That was the first time he had called her baby by name.

She smiled and he lifted her up slightly off the ground, careful off her arm and spun her a bit. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. Another bolt of lightening cam down and Lisa flinched. Greg laughed and put her down.

He hugged her close to him. "By the way happy early birthday." He laughed as he said it. They were both completely soaked. If anyone had seen them they would have called them insane, out in the rain kissing. And yet it was so romantic.

She pulled away from him but her hand remained on his neck. She began to cry, although you couldn't tell because of the rain. "I love you too Greg."

He smiled lightly, "I'm glad I ran after you." He said and she rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.

She looked back up at him and said, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I never meant to walk out on you like I did at your house. I regretted it the moment I did it. I never thought I'd get a second chance with you."

A car stopped in front of them and someone rolled the window down. James stuck his head out of the window. "What the hell are two doing in the rain?"

Greg grumpily shrugged and Lisa laughed.

Omg what do u think? Reviews are love. Tell me what you think, I mean if u hate plz tell me too cuz id like to kno but don't be mean tho. I loved it. I really did. Thanks so much DANi I love and thanks for supporting me through this, o special thanks to my dad (lol) and to everyone who like this story and kept going with it.

Cheers,

Frenchy


End file.
